Little Firsts
by TatorTotTottish
Summary: A collection of one-shots that follows Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde as they experience wonderful firsts with their four children. JudyxNick
1. First Days

**First Days**

"I'm so tired, I need a coffee. Hell, I'm so tired, I could even go for a Bunny Espresso right about now," Nick Wilde groaned as he ran a paw over his face. His ears were pressed flat against his head as he laid flat on the floor. "That actually sounds really good. Could you get me one too-?" Judy Hopps asked with a chuckle, as she rested on the floor next to Nick. "No," Nick replied curtly. Judy let out a tired chuckle. "I'm kidding. I can't even have caffeine anyway – nursing, remember?"

"Gross." The two broke out in quiet laughter in unison. Nick and Judy were lying side by side on the floor of the babies' room. A few minutes before, they had finally laid all four babies down for a nap that they hoped would last at least fifteen minutes. The couple didn't dare leave the room, because they knew that as soon as they stepped a foot out of the doorway, a child would cry; it was a curse. Judy let out a groaning sigh. "I can still hear their crying ringing in my ears," she muttered. "Is that what that noise is?" Nick chuckled. "I miss sleep, Nick. You know, the good, real sleep that lasted more than an hour? That's what I miss."

"I miss sex."

"You would," Judy giggled, "That's all you think about."

"You think I'm joking, Carrots, but you better watch out. I may just start sleeping around."

"You act like I'm not a cop."

"Forget you being a cop, we act like I would have the time to do something like that," Nick chuckled with ease. "Technically, you could leave me," Judy thought aloud, "We're just engaged…with four kids."

"Even I wouldn't do _that_ to someone... and 'we're _just engaged_?'"

"I'm just kidding," Judy giggled quietly, "But I miss sex too, Nick."

"Please, you act like these four little monsters didn't tear you apart." Another fit of laughter emerged between the two, before Judy grudgingly agreed. "I'm going to be sore for a while because of them."

"And I'm going to be without sex for a while because of them." Judy playfully punched Nick on the shoulder before leaning back onto the floor once more. "I can't believe it has only been two weeks," she sighed heavily. "It feels like an eternity has passed," Nick commented. "And we go back to work tomorrow," Judy interjected, "Don't forget."

"Don't remind me, Carrots."

"How are we both going to work with four kids?"

"Make my mother a permanent nanny?"

"She would love that, but then I would feel as if we didn't really raise our own kids."

"Then maybe one of us should be a stay at home parent?"

"No."

"Why?" Nick whined. Judy rolled her eyes. "You knew that by suggesting one of us should quit our job that I would make you do it, because I take my job way too seriously and you don't take yours seriously at all, and we both know that you would love that."

"Clever bunny."


	2. First Words

First Words

"Just let me see it, Nick."

"We both know _I'm_ the technologically advanced one here."

"What? No, you aren't! I had to show you how to turn on the oven the other day!"

"That wasn't–I couldn't figure it out!"

"Well, you can't figure this out either, so just let me see it."

With a groan, Nick handed over the instructions and remote to their brand new smart television. The day before, the TV that Nick had owned for years, an old box that barely worked to begin with, had officially given up. After consoling a very heart-broken Nick, Judy had decided a new, better, more reliable TV was needed in the Wilde Home. The couple had spent that morning arguing over the "perfect" TV for their living room, and had only come to a decision when Nick finally admitted they didn't need a wall-sized entertainment system.

After purchasing their new TV, they had brought it home, somehow managing to unload it and all four of the children – now just past six months old. The set-up process had proven to be no easy feat, though, and the couple had already spent almost two hours problem-solving.

The babies sat behind them on the floor of the living room, the coffee table moved off to the side in order to make room for a large play mat the kids had littered with toys.

Red was rolling around wrestling with his own foot as he attempted to tear his sock off – for the fifth time that day, Robin was tugging and even trying to chew on his sister's ears while Violet cuddled her favorite stuffed bunny named Holland, and Alan was building with several large wooden blocks.

"Good luck with those instructions, they look like they're in Latin," Nick sighed, running a paw over his ears as he watched Judy flip through the pages.

"It's actually French."

"Don't tell me you can read French now."

Judy ignored him.

"It says here that we should check to make sure the coax cable is firmly connected to the converter box and the cable outlet," she said, her eyes intently scanning the page.

"You know French. Of course, you know French," Nick muttered as he laid on the floor, face up, to examine the cable as he squirmed beneath the entertainment system.

"Mama!" a tiny Violet suddenly cried out.

"Yes, Baby?" Judy turned to the baby, who was gesturing to be picked up with gripped fists. Judy smiled, easily ready to comply to the baby's wishes, but then quickly froze in her tracks.

"You just talked," she gaped. "You just talked! Nick, Violet just talked!"

"What?" Nick asked before he let out a noise of surprise as he smacked his head on the glass base of the entertainment system in an attempt to sit up quickly.

"You said 'Mama!'" Judy cried, scooping the now giggling baby into her arms. "You said your first word!"

Nick quickly scrambled to his feet, rubbing his head. "Good job, Baby," he smiled as he tickled Violet's foot.

"You owe me ten dollars," Judy sang to the fox, an evil grin spreading across her face. "Don't think I forgot."

"Yeah, yeah, you'll get your mon–"

"Dada!" Violet giggled.

"Ah- _hah_!" Nick shouted. "I don't owe you a thing, Rabbit!"

"She said 'Mama' first, Nick!"

"I don't care what you say, I'm opening a case of wine to celebrate my kid saying my name and you can't stop me."

"You laugh now, but watch them all say 'Mama' first! They know who feeds them!"

Nick didn't hear Judy's rebuttal, though, as he was too busy badly dancing into the kitchen to fetch a bottle of wine.


	3. First Date

First Date

"Excuse me?"

"A _date_ , Carrots. Just you and me. Dinner, maybe a movie or a walk around the city; a night out."

Judy peered up from her book, a 500-page novel she was nearly done with, and fixed Nick with a stare that seemed to restate her original question of "excuse me?" It was late, and the kids, now nearly seven months old, were fast asleep in their bedroom just down the hall. Judy and Nick's large bedroom was dimly lit by Judy's lamp that sat on her bedside table, an orange glow cast about the room. Nick had just gotten out of the shower, and was in the process of locating pants, a white towel wrapped around his slim waist. Judy was propped up in bed, and had been absorbed in the pages of her book when Nick first proposed the idea of a fun night out.

"Well, that's not a very romantic way to ask me out," Judy drawled as her eyes returned to her book. In the next instant, Judy let out an exclamation as she felt Nick grab her waist and drag her off of their plush bed and into his arms, before he hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Go on a date with me!" Nick laughed as he refused to let Judy anywhere near the floor, spinning her around as he did so. Judy was lost in a fit of giggles and squeals.

"Nick! Put me _down_! You made me lose my page! Put me _down_!"

"Not until you go on a date with me!" Nick laughed.

"Fine! I'll go!"

"Go where?"

"I'll go on a date with you, now _put me down_!"

Still laughing and almost out of breath, Nick carefully set Judy back down on the edge of their bed.

"Good," he smirked. "Let's go tomorrow."

Judy's expression quickly went as cold as ice.

"Tomorrow?" she asked, her voice rushed and anxious.

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"I don't know, Nick, we just have a lot going on, you know–?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday, and we don't work. Plus, we don't have any plans."

"Well, it's just such short notice and–"

"It's not like I'm saying 'let's go right now.' I'll call my mom in the morning and ask her to watch the kids, she'll be excited. It's gonna be fun, Carrots."

"I just don't know, Nick–" Judy continued, refusing to make eye contact with Nick and gesturing with her paws often, clearly flustered. Nick softly took Judy's paws in his own.

"Carrots."

Judy looked up and made eye contact with Nick, who had a quizzical look in his eyes.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you not want to go?" His voice sounded disappointed, even a little hurt.

Judy quickly backtracked.

"No, no, no; I want to go! It's just–"

"It's just what?"

"It's just that it seems a little… _soon_ , you know?"

"Soon?"

"Yeah…" Judy paused, at a loss for words. Nick raised his eyebrows in an attempt to goad her on, but to no success.

"What's 'a little soon,' Darling?"

"It's only been seven months, and I don't like the idea of dumping the kids at your mom's house for a night," Judy bit her lip. "It just feels soon, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Nick chuckled. "You're a total mom at heart, you know that?"

Judy smiled, but still looked slightly apologetic. "I want to go on a date with you, I really do, but I think we should wait a little longer."

"Carrots, it's okay," Nick agreed. He placed his paws on either side of Judy, who was perched on the side of their bed, and leaned in. "We can always just have a night at home," the fox smirked with a wink.

"Oh, you're so gross," Judy laughed as she playfully shoved him.

"You're the one who's gross," Nick laughed. "I was talking about watching movies!"

"Oh, _sure_ you were!"

"You're telling me that Judy Hopps – _the_ Judy Hopps – is saying ' _no_ ' to a night of binge watching _Harry Otter_?"

At this, Judy's ears perked up and a smile spread across her face.

" _All_ eight movies this weekend?" she grinned.

"Do I look like the kind of fox who wouldn't watch all eight movies this weekend?" Nick smirked.

"Well, then, Nicholas Wilde, you've got yourself a date."


	4. First Steps

First Steps

"That's the wrong button."

"Thanks, Carrots, I think I figured that out."

"Well, then why did you press it?"

"I was experimenting!"

"Look, this is the 'Record' button – no, Nick – it's the only red one!"

"Hey, it's my new phone, can I be the one to figure things out?"

"Can I be the one to figure things out?'" Judy mocked, imitating Nick's voice dramatically.

Nick stopped fidgeting with his new cell-phone and fixed her with an annoyed yet amused expression.

"Are you done?" he laughed.

"Not really," Judy grinned.

It was late at night, and the couple sat on the carpeted floor of their bedroom, both in comfortable clothes with warm cups of tea in paws. Nick was in the process of setting up his new phone, while Judy entertained the children. Now ten months old, the children spent the majority of their time babbling incoherently. Red and Robin were wrestling and screeching at one another, as Violet watched and cheered with interest, and Alan sat in Judy's lap, cuddling close to her.

"Alright, I think I've got this all figured out," Nick announced after a few moments.

"It's a nice phone," Judy commented.

"The camera is amazing – here, look," Nick said as he leaned forward and showed Judy the image. Judy nodded thoughtfully as she examined the screen.

"Now, you can record the kids' first steps _and_ it will look amazing."

"I didn't even think about that," Nick smiled.

He closed the camera and clicked the phone off, then looked up at Judy.

"Hey, where's Alan?"

"Huh?" Judy looked down and saw that the small ball of grey fur that had been curled up in her lap was now gone. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Alan?"

At the sound of Violet squealing with glee, the couple looked up and saw Alan toddling unsteadily across the room.

The room immediately filled with chaos.

" _Nick_ , _the camera_!" Judy called out quickly, hitting Nick on the arm as she said so.

"I got it, I got!" Nick yelled back as he quickly fumbled with the phone, trying to pull up the camera and press record all at once. Meanwhile, Judy was attempting to goad Alan to walk toward her.

"Nick, _hurry_!"

"I'm _trying_!"

"Come here, Baby. Right to Mommy, yes, look at you!"

The phone fell out of Nick's paws more than once, and by the time he had managed to get the phone's camera focused on the toddling grey fox, Alan turned toward them, reached out his slightly chubby paws and giggled.

Then, he sat down on the floor.

"Ah, _we missed it_!" Nick cried out, throwing his phone to the side, and dramatically throwing himself to the floor. Behind him, Judy was in tears from laughing so hard. Together, the couple laughed until they couldn't breathe.

"At least there are still three more of them," Judy giggled after she had somewhat pulled herself together, now scooping Alan back up into her arms. Nick rolled over onto his back and looked up at her from the floor, a humorous expression on his face.

"Yeah, and _you're_ responsible for recording it next time."


End file.
